


Gross

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grandparents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Ellie was sitting leaned back over a picnic table, her elbows on the table and her head tilted to the sun, eyes closed as she enjoyed the soft breeze and listened to the sounds of the park. She was there with her brothers, Alec, 15 years old and a year younger than Ellie, and Seb, the baby, just five years old, as well as their grandpas.Alec sighed heavily. "Why are our grandpas so gross?" he asked, and Ellie blinked her eyes open and looked at him."What the hell? They’re not gross.""Heck," Alec corrected absentmindedly, and Ellie rolled her eyes, he was always so responsible. "They are though, look at them."Written for a prompt asking forspeaking against skin, in a park, for no reason at all.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	Gross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seik_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seik_o/gifts).



> So, seik-o asked for A13 (Speaking against skin), B12 (Park), and C11 (No reason at all) from my [prompt generator](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/627376979905249280), and... I'm not entirely sure what happened. I hope you like it? xD
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/632708206146256896)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone. =)

Ellie was sitting leaned back over a picnic table, her elbows on the table and her head tilted to the sun, eyes closed as she enjoyed the soft breeze and listened to the sounds of the park. She was there with her brothers, Alec, 15 years old and a year younger than Ellie, and Seb, the baby, just five years old, as well as their grandpas.

Alec sighed heavily. "Why are our grandpas so gross?" he asked, and Ellie blinked her eyes open and looked at him.

"What the hell? They’re not gross."

"Heck," Alec corrected absentmindedly, and Ellie rolled her eyes, he was always so responsible. "They are though, look at them."

Ellie turned to look at where they were sitting closer to the playground watching Seb play with Sarah, Seb’s best friend from kindergarten. Stiles had his leg in that awkward angle, meaning it was a bad day for his knee, and he was leaned against Derek, his lips brushing his cheek as he spoke quietly. Ellie focused to hear what he was saying, but he was just talking about Seb and Sarah, so she turned back to Alec.

"They’re just sitting there, they’re not gross," she said.

Alec sighed again, like she was being unreasonable. "They’re _so_ gross."

"Why?" Ellie asked, looking at them again. They really were just sitting there, looking happy and in love, there wasn’t anything gross about them.

"Ugh," Alec said. "You have Nat, you don’t understand."

Ellie frowned. "What does my girlfriend have to do with anything?"

"You’re always so romantic, it’s gross, you and mom and dad and them too," Alec said, gesturing to their grandpas.

"Weren’t you in love with Emily?" Ellie asked, and Alec looked at her, his eyes huge.

"What? No, ew, no," he said, sounding appalled. "I mean, she’s pretty and stuff I guess, and I like her, but not like _that_."

"Oh." Ellie frowned at their grandpas as she thought about it. Derek looked at her and tilted his head a little in question, but she lifted her shoulder in a small shrug and shook her head. Derek smiled before looking back at Seb, and Ellie looked at Alec. "Are you aromantic?"

"No?" Alec asked, then he frowned. "Am I?"

"You could be," Ellie said.

Their parents had talked about things like that a lot, taught them about different sexualities and gender and aromanticism and stuff, told them everything was good and that they’d love them no matter what. Ellie had never really understood why, she had known she liked girls very early and since her grandpas were in a gay relationship it hadn’t been anything she really thought about, it was just how it was. But she was starting to understand it when she sat there watching Alec think.

"But I sorta… want someone?" Alec said quietly.

"Okay?"

"But not like that. Like. Like, I don’t know, just not… that."

"Are you talking about anyone in particular now, or just the general someone?" Ellie asked.

"I’m not sure," Alec said. "Maybe?"

"Emily?" Ellie asked.

"I mean, she _is_ pretty, and I like her, and I sorta… I don’t know. I want something, but I’m not in love with her, you know? I don’t want to do all that romantic stuff."

"What about the sexual stuff?" Ellie asked, and nearly regretted asking when she saw the absolute look of _horror_ on Alec’s face.

 _"No,"_ he breathed, then his eyes widened. "Oh."

"I mean, it sorta sounds like it, but you don’t have to know right now," Ellie said. "Talk to Mom about it, maybe?"

Alec nodded, a frown on his face. "Maybe," he said, then he groaned, "ugh, look at them."

Ellie looked at their grandpas again, just in time to see Derek pull away from Stiles, a slight furrow between his brows as he glanced at Ellie and Alec. He smiled at them though, turned to smile at Stiles too, took his hand, then frowned at his leg.

"No, it’s fine, Derek," Stiles started, but Derek still started to pull his pain.

"I think it’s nice," Ellie said softly. "They’ve been together for like 40 years, and they’re still so in love." She smiled at Alec, who was still looking at them. "I want that with Nat."

"Ugh," Alec said, but he smiled at her. "I mean, I know, I get that, and I hope you stay happy and whatever. It’s just…"

"Gross?" Ellie asked.

"So gross," Alec agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
